I Remember
by Chopiteuya Lee
Summary: Sudah setahun Sungmin meninggalkan kota Seoul dan orang yang paling di sayanginya. Dia kembali dan mengunjung tempat-tempat yang mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun. Akankah Kyuhyun masih menunggunya? / Boys Love / Joyer come hereee!


I Remember

.

KyuMin Songfic Oneshot

.

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

.

Song: Mocca - I Remember

.

a/n:

Ada yang tau lagu Mocca - I Remember? Itu loooh kalo ga salah soundtracknya film Catatan Akhir Sekolah. Saya jatuh cinta sama lagunya wkwk jadi kepikiran buat di bikin songfic kyumin.

Ohiya songfic ini udah pernah saya post di blog. Jadi jangan bilang fanfic ini hasil plagiat yaaa.

.

**Italic words = Flashback**

.

Happy Reading~!

.

.

I remember.. The way you glanced at me, yes I remember

.

Sungmin merapatkan mantelnya, musim dingin baru saja menghampiri Korea. Ia menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul, tempat kelahiran yang sudah setahun ini ia tinggalkan bersama kenangannya. Betapa ia merindukan kota itu.

Selain merindukan kotanya, salju yang berjatuhan juga mengingatkan Sungmin pada seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan, seseorang yang memberikan kenangan indah kepadanya.

Sungmin berhenti di depan sebuah taman, ia tersenyum lembut menatap hamparan taman kota yang mulai tertutup salju. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman, berhenti sejenak memandang setiap sudut taman yang juga menyimpan banyak kenangan itu. Sungmin kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu bangku di sudut taman. Ia memandang sejenak bangku yang menyimpan kenangan indahnya bersama Kyuhyun, seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Jarinya mengelus permukaan bangku itu hingga indera perabanya meraba suatu pahatan pada kayu bangku.

Senyum lembut kembali terukir di bibir Sungmin. Ia menyingkirkan salju yang menutupi pahatan tersebut. Kini terlihatlah apa yang dipahat oleh Kyuhyun di bangku itu.

_Sungmin-ah,__aku akan selalu menatapmu._

Membacanya membuat Sungmin tertawa kecil. Ia selalu mengingat cara Kyuhyun menatapnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang begitu dalam, pandangan penuh cinta. Pria manis itu sangat menyukai tatapan sang kekasih.

Jari Sungmin kembali mengusap pahatan itu, matanya terpejam membayangkan jika Kyuhyun berada di depannya menatapnya seperti biasa. Namun kekecewaan harus Sungmin telan saat ia membuka mata. Tidak ada Kyuhyun disana, tidak ada orang yang menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Seharusnya aku tahu kau tidak ada disini.." suara Sungmin bergetar kecewa.

Kakinya melangkah menjauhi bangku, meninggalkan pahatan yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai tertutup salju.

.

I remember.. When we caught a shooting star, yes I remember

I remember.. All the things that we shared, and the promise we made, just you and I

.

Sungmin melanjutkan perjalanannya ke suatu tempat yang menyimpan kenangan lain.

Namsan Tower.

Sungmin memandang tower kokoh itu. Ia teringat kembali kenangan-kenangan indah bersama sang kekasih, Kyuhyun. Saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dalam, saat ia mengikat janji bersama Kyuhyun, dan saat Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Sungmin tersenyum mengingat sebagian kenangan yang melintas di kepalanya, betapa ia merindukan itu semua.

Sungmin melangkah memasuki tower tersebut, dan menuju lantai paling atas, dimana tersimpan kenangan lain bersama Kyuhyun. Ia memasuki ruangan yang sempit itu, memandang tiap sudut ruangan, mencoba meresapi kembali kenangan lamanya. Ia menduduki dirinya, memandang kota Seoul yang berselimut salju dari atas memang sangat indah.

Satu kenangan indah di tempat itu melintas dikepala Sungmin, ia tersenyum lembut mengingatnya.

_"Sungmin-ah, lihatlah bintang itu."_

_Sungmin melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun, matanya sangat berbinar, "bintang jatuh!"_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang pria manis disebelahnya yang tertawa cerah. Kyuhyun sangat berterimakasih kepada Tuhan telah memberikan malaikat terindah kepada dirinya. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin, "kita akan menangkapnya."_

_"Jangan bodoh. Kau tidak akan bisa menangkap bintang jatuh," bibir Sungmin mengerucut lucu, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun. Ia begitu menyukai moment seperti ini, dimana hanya ada ia dan kekasihnya._

_Jemari Kyuhyun bergerak mengusap rambut halus Sungmin dengan sayang, "kalau begitu aku ingin membuat janji. Hanya kau dan aku."_

_Sungmin mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun dengan seksama sembari memandang bintang-bintang indah dilangit hitam, "janji apa, Kyunnie?"_

_Jemari Kyuhyun menyentuh dagu Sungmin, mengangkatnya perlahan. Mata hazelnya bertemu dengan mata foxy milik Sungmin yang bagai magnet bagi Kyuhyun, menatap dalam mata itu. Tak sedikitpun dari mereka berniat memutuskan tatapan itu._

_"Berjanjilah padaku, Sungmin-ah.." dengan jarak sedekat ini Sungmin dapat merasakan nafas hangat Kyuhyun yang berhembus lembut di depan bibirnya._

_Sedikit demi sedikit jarak mereka menipis dengan mata yang masih menyalurkan berjuta perasaan._

_"Jangan berpikir untuk meninggalkanku."_

_Bibir itu bertemu. Dengan tidak hanya mata yang menyalurkan perasaan mereka, ciuman lembutpun menyalurkan perasaan yang berjuta kali lebih banyak. Bibir Kyuhyun bergerak diatas bibir Sungmin dengan penuh perasaan. Jari mereka bertaut erat tidak ingin terlepas._

_Biarkan bintang jatuh dan indahnya hamparan kota Seoul menjadi saksi bisu betapa dalamnya cinta mereka, betapa manisnya perasaan kedua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan itu._

Sungmin menatap lembut pada bangku di depannya, disana janjinya dan Kyuhyun terucap, dan disana pula ciuman pertama mereka berlangsung.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Bogoshippo."

.

I remember.. All the laughter we shared, all the wishes we made, upon the roof at dawn.

.

Sungmin kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah kosong yang terawat. Matanya menelisik pekarangan rumah tersebut.

"Masih sama, tidak ada yang berubah.." gumam Sungmin. Kakinya melangkah mendekati pintu rumah itu, tangan Sungmin bergerak menyentuh knop pintu lalu membukanya. Dibukanya lebar-lebar kayu persegi panjang itu, matanya menatap rumah yang sangat terawat itu, agak bingung dengan siapa yang merawat rumah itu.

Sungmin melangkah masuk. Ia melihat sebuah bingkai foto yang berisi fotonya dan keluarga. Ia mengambilnya dan menatap foto keluarga tersebut. Jemari Sungmin bergerak menghapus debu yang terdapat dibingkai itu.

"Eomma.. Appa.." suara Sungmin bergetar menahan tangis. Tidak dipungkiri lagi ia merindukan sang orang tua.

Tidak ingin jatuh lebih dalam lagi ke kesedihannya, Sungmin meletakan kembali foto keluarga itu dan kembali berjalan ke balkon rumah. Ia memandang balkon rumah lamanya, satu kenangan bersama Kyuhyun kembali melintas dikepalanya.

Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin erat. Semalaman mereka tidak tidur hingga fajar, hanya menghabiskan waktu berdua di balkon rumah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengusapkan pipinya di dada bidang Kyuhyun, mencari lebih banyak kehangatan. Hal lain yang paling Sungmin sukai adalah berada dalam pelukan hangat Kyuhyun, pelukannya selalu membuat Sungmin nyaman.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur, hm?" suara Kyuhyun memecah keheningan fajar, jarinya mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan sayang.

Sungmin menggeleng perlahan, ia memejamkan mata menikmati kehangatan Kyuhyun, "aku tidak ingin tidur karena aku ingin berdua denganmu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Sungmin, ia mencubit pipi kekasihnya, "kau ini lucu sekali. Kan masih ada hari esok. Bukankah kita selalu bersama?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa melewatkan sedetikpun tanpa dirimu," pipi Sungmin menggembung lucu membuat Kyuhyun sangat ingin mencubitnya.

Hening kembali mendominasi. Kyuhyun sedikit melirik Sungmin yang tengah melamun memandang matahari yang mulai terbit. Jemarinya mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut, "apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Sungmin mengangkat kepala, mata foxynya menatap Kyuhyun dengan polos, "aku ingin berharap, Kyunnie.."

"Hm?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alis bingung.

Sungmin memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dan kini menciumi pundaknya, suara tenornya kembali terdengar, "aku berharap kita akan terus bersama, dan aku berharap.."

Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya, ia menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap.

"Aku berharap kita bisa menikah dan hidup bahagia."

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar apa yang Sungmin katakan, ia mengecup kening Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menikahimu dan kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya."

.

Do you remember..

When we are dancing in the rain in that December

And I remember.. When my father thaugher you were a burglar

.

Sungmin menatap hamparan luas pekarangan rumah lamanya yang tertutup salju dari atas balkon. Kenangan lain terbayang di kepala Sungmin yang membuatnya tersenyum.

"Kau ingin berdansa?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "aku tidak bisa berdansa, Kyunnie."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia menggenggam jemari Sungmin dan menariknya lembut ke pekarangan rumah.

"Kyuhyunnie, apa maksudmu berdansa di bawah salju?" Sungmin memekik kaget saat Kyuhyun menyentuh pinggulnya. Kyuhyun meletakan lengan kiri Sungmin pada bahunya dan jemarinya menggenggam jemari Sungmin.

"Biarkan aku mengajarimu berdansa," bisik Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin tersenyum dibuatnya dan mulai mengikuti gerakan Kyuhyun.

Tidak peduli dengan salju yang turun, mereka terus berdansa sembari tertawa kecil menikmati kebersamaan.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mengingat kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun. Satu ingatan kembali melintas dikepala Sungmin. Ketika sang ayah menganggap Kyuhyun pencuri saat ia mencoba memanjat balkon.

"Benar, aku adalah pencuri. Pencuri hati Sungmin."

Sungmin tertawa kecil mengingat semuanya. Kenangan-kenangan itu membuatnya merindukan sosok Cho Kyuhyun.

"I remember.. All the things that we shared, and the promise we made, just you and I.." suara Sungmin bergetar mengucapkan kalimat itu, air mata mulai mengalir di pipi indah Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. hiks," yang Sungmin inginkan saat ini adalah Kyuhyun. Ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun.

"I remember.. All the laughter we shared, all the wishes we made, upon the roof at dawn."

Disaat beginipun Sungmin masih dapat membayangkan suara Kyuhyun, "Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Aku disini, Ming."

Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat kembali mendengar suara kekasihnya. Ia tidak berani menoleh kebelakang. Ia takut akan kecewa, ia takut jika itu hanya halusinasinya.

"Aku disini, Sungmin-ah," Sungmin makin terlonjak saat sepasang lengan melingkar dipinggangnya.

Sungmin berbalik dan mendapati Kyuhyunnya benar-benar berada disana, tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau melupakanku?" tersirat nada menggoda dalam ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin yakin jika itu benar-benar Kyuhyunnya.

"Kyuhyun!" pekik Sungmin begitu bahagia. Ia langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat, airmatanya mengalir makin deras.

Kyuhyun balas memeluk pinggang Sungmin erat, bibirnya tak henti mengecupi bahu Sungmin, "aku sangat merindukanmu sayang."

"Aku lebih, Kyunnie.. hiks,"

Kini airmata bahagia lah yang mengalir deras, bukan lagi airmata yang sarat akan kerinduan.

.

I remember..

The way you glanced at me

Yes I remember..

When we are dancing in the rain in that December

And the way you smile at me

Yes..

I remember..

.

**FIN**

.

EPILOG

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini sudah berada didalam kamar Sungmin dengan Sungmin yang berada di pelukan hangat Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu? Selama setahun aku sangat tersiksa tanpamu. 6 bulan terakhir kau juga tidak menghubungiku sama sekali," ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkikik geli mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, ia mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan sayang, "maafkan aku, Kyunnie. Aku benar-benar menyesal tidak menghubungimu.."

"Atau.. kau sudah punya kekasih lain di Tokyo sana?"

Sungmin terlonjat mendengar ucapan sarat akan kecurigaan dari Kyuhyun. Airmata kembali menggenang dipelupuk mata Sungmin, "aku tidak seperti itu, Kyunnie.."

Kyuhyun panik melihat airmata Sungmin, ia segera memeluk Sungmin erat, "aku bercanda, sayang. Maafkan aku."

"Hiks.. hukum saja aku, Kyunnie.."

Kyuhyun terlonjak mendengarnya, tidak mungkin ia menghukum Sungmin. Namun sedetik kemudian ide brilian muncul dikepala Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin ingin aku hukum?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari seringai lebar yang tercetak di wajah Kyuhyun.

Melihat persetujuan Sungmin dengan segera Kyuhyun menindih pria manis itu, membuat Sungmin memekik, "a-apa yang kau lakukan, Kyunnie?!"

"Nikmati hukumanmu, sayang."

.

Ah sepertinya uri Sungminnie akan menyesali keputusan yang membiarkan Kyuhyun menghukumnya.

~o00o~

Yang udah baca harus berani kasih saran dan kritik untuk songfic ini di kotak review. Yang ga berani saya cincang :p

Ohiya, ada yang mau tau Sungmin selama setahun pergi kemana? Entar saya bikin prequelnya. Yang mau prequel ayo review '-'

See youuu :*


End file.
